


White horse

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: It takes you almost dying for you to confess your love to Steve. New beginnings is a part two to this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	White horse

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired from the taylor swift song

Steve Rogers was perfect. There was literally nothing wrong with him. He was unlike anyone you had ever met. He opened doors for you, he was respectful, and just so gosh darn cute! When he’d scratch his neck, a blush creeping up whenever you put your hand on his thigh or said handsome he was.

He was unlike anyone you had ever met or dated. Although the bar for that is pretty low. He was supportive of your career. Often encouraging you to make decisions that scare you. He took care of you without making you feel small. He was an amazing listener who didn’t mind listening to your rambles or rants at all.

He reminded you of a golden retriever. Mostly because of the golden hair and how he’d pout and make puppy eyes whenever something didn’t go his way. Also because he was fiercly loyal, attentive and fun to be around.

Sure he had his flaws. Like how he absolutely did not think before acting or how reckless and stubborn he was. Or how he always has to have things a certain way. You can’t keep the wet towel on the sofa or it will get wet. Or how you can’t wear your shoes inside his apartment.

But you didn’t mind these flaws one bit. You barely even considered them flaws, he was absolutely flawless and amazing in your eyes. You loved him with all your heart and being. But then… why couldn’t you say it?

_“Wait so… he’s a wolf?”, steve asked turning from the screen and looking at you. You both had been cuddling and watching the twilight series to cross it off his list. You thought this kind of movie wouldn’t be his cup of tea but you were surprised to see him so absorbed in it._

_“Yeah he’s a werewolf. A human who can turn into a wolf on command. They’re not real though”_

_“You never know. I didn’t think aliens were real but then..” You were interrupted by your timer going off._

_You quickly got up and put on your oven mitts to remove your lasagna from the oven. Steve followed behind you._

_“What’s this?”_

_“Oh I figured I’d cook some lasagna for you. You said you really liked it remember?”, you replied putting the lasagna down on the dinning table. “Maybe we should let it cool down a bit. What do you say?” You looked up at him._

_He stalked towards you and bent his neck to get closer to your face._

_“Y/n… This is.. I know you don’t like cooking so much. You didn’t have to do this for me you know?”_

_“I know. But I just felt like doing something for you. Taking care of you, you know?”, you smiled up at him nervously. You had taken a risk doing this. What if he didn’t like your cooking? You were sure he’d appreciate the effort, but still.._

_“Doll… You don’t have to do anything for me. But thank you so much for this. I love you”, the words rolled off his tongue easily._

_You stared at him dumbfounded, shocked and put on the spot. Maybe he doesn’t realise what he had said. You didn’t know if he expected you to say it back._

_“I… ”, you stopped yourself being rendered speechless. He looked at you expectedly. “We should probably eat before this gets cold” You said and averted you gaze and started setting the table._

The rest of the evening was a bit awkward but you hadn’t mentioned it since. It was best to act as if nothing had happened. Probably.

After trying to put on your fake lashes for the fifteenth time you finally give up. You had been going out for a girls night with Nat and some other friends to a club. You picked up your phone to see a text from Steve.

_Hey doll just got back. You wanna grab some dinner?_

_No, I’m sorry I’m going out with Nat._

_Oh don’t worry about it. Have fun. Be sure to call me when you get back._

There it was. His perfectness. Still worrying about you and being so protective over you. It made you feel warm but strangely scared at the same time. What would it mean if you just let someone take care of you or give into them? What if you lose yourself in the process? Or what if he takes advantage of your trust.

You sighed and sent him some kissy faces putting your phone in your clutch.

He was such a caring kind soul. You wish you could just say you loved him and showed him off to the entire world.

But the last time you had declared your love and gave your everything to someone, you ended up with a broken heart.

You knew Steve would never break your heart or do anything to hurt you, but he was a superhero and you were just an engineer. Your circumstances were anything but normal. So many things could go wrong.

He had women throwing themselves at him. Not just because he’s captain america but also because he’s Steve. Kind, caring, sweet and amazing Steve.

You knew he’d never cheat on you, but how long will it take him to realise he’s out of your league, or how he deserves so much more than a broken person who doesn’t understand his worth.

“Why are you so gloomy? ”, Natasha asked and broke you out of your train of thoughts.

You hadn’t told anyone about you relationship. It was all too new and you weren’t ready to go down to HR just yet.

Part of you didn’t believe it was real. Maybe you were waiting for something to go wrong. But it was so real. It was the realest thing you had ever felt.

“Oh you know… just work I guess” You half heartedly lied. Nat must’ve known something was up. She wouldn’t suggest just hitting up a club, it wasn’t her scene. She’d much rather catch up with you in a quite cafe.

“Mm-hm”, she said clearly not believing you.

Maybe she planed to get you drunk to have you spilling your secrets.

The club was cramped with people. You could only get in because Nats name was on the list. One of the benefits of being an Avenger. The music was piercing your ears. You both managed to get drinks and grab a seat.

You tried to ask Nat to start dancing but she couldn’t hear you over the loud music. You followed her gaze and saw suspicious looking men staring at you both from the vip lounge.

They were surrounded by big bodyguards and women. They looked like they were upto no good.

“Nat what’s wrong?”, you asked her getting more worried by the minute.

“I’m not sure. I think we should get out of here”, you recognised the alarmed look on her face. You had seen it on Steve multiple times. Sometimes he would assess and analyze everything around him, look at all the exits, prepare for the worst. He wouldn’t even let you sleep near his bedrooms door in case someone broke in at night, he’d want to protect you. He probably thought you didn’t notice it but you did. You just chose not to acknowledge it not wanting to embarrass him.

“Ok”, you agreed with her and tried to calm yourself. You both got up and ready to leave but were stopped by two huge guys.

“Black widow”, one of them said and stared you both down. He had a sinister smirk on his face. “You made a huge mistake coming here”, his threatening words were a huge contrast to his friendly tone and body language. “Follow us if you don’t want to cause a scene”

“Actually I think we’ll just leave”, she retorted and held his gaze. You looked at the ground, not exactly sure what you were supposed to do.

“Please I insist. We wouldn’t want to hurt these innocent people”, he said nodding at his friends in the vip lounge.

“Alright”, she smiled and leaned in to whisper in your ear “get out”

“Oh no no”, he chuckled “she’s coming with us”

“She’s got nothing to do with you”, you felt her getting stiff. You knew Nat was strong but even she couldn’t take on so many men at once.

“She’s not walking out of here either”, he said. They both escorted you and Nat to a private room. You could barely see anything in the dim red light. There was a pole in middle of the room. You could see glitter and empty bottles everywhere.

You tapped your foot anxiously on the floor. Nat held your hand and gave you a small smile.

“It’ll be okay, I promise”, she whispered. You trusted her, you really did but how could either of you get out of this situation?

You saw some more men dressed in suits come on. One of them gave Nat a smile.

“Hey there Natalia remember me? You sent me to prison?”

“I don’t remember every pest I crush”, she snarked. Usually you were a fan of her snarky witty remarks, but now was really not the time or the place.

“Who’s this?”, he asked gesturing towards you. “Since when do you have friends?”, you stared at an empty champagne bottle, to avoid his gaze, as if it was the most interesting thing you had ever seen. “Listen lady, Natalie is really not someone you would want to have as a friend. She’ll stab you in your back without thinking twice.”

You shut your eyes as hard as you could, wanting to be anywhere but here. “Hey”, he scolds you using his gun to lift up your chin. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, will ya?”

“What do you want?” Nat asks desperately.

Tears start streaming down your face. You felt pathetic and small. How did you even get here?

Before you knew it all men in the room were shot down. You saw arrows sticking from their backs. That distracted the man holding a gum to your face. He turned around confused.

Nat kicked him in his shin and took the gun from him. Holding it to his head. “Guess who’s going back to prison”

You sat there flabbergasted, not really processing what just happened around you.

“Hey there”, you looked up and saw Clint with a few agents following him. “It’s almost like you like getting in trouble.”

“Thanks for that”, she smiled at him “ Hey you alright?”, she asked you “I sent an sos to Clint. Not that I needed his help” to which Clint scoffed.

You nodded. “Good thinking”

“Steve’s waiting outside for you. It took a lot of convincing to make him stay there”, Clint said.

“What’s Steve doing here?” Nat asked him. She wasn’t even sure if you had ever met Steve.

“Oh you don’t know”, he giggled “she’s his girlfriend! Sam owes me ten bucks. I knew he had a girl.”

“Oh”, she mused and looked at you her lips in a straight line pursed together.

“I’m sorry I should’ve told you”, you smile at her sheepishly. “Can I go see him?”

***

You open the door and see him standing in the middle of the hallway. His hair disheveled, he was pressing his ear likely talking into the comms. The frown on his face sooths when he looks at you.

He starts walking towards you opening his arms. You run into them, grab his biceps and crash your lips onto his. Your teeth clash and hurt, it may not have been the most sophisticated reunion. You pull away a bit to look at him. He was smiling down at you. He looked exhausted, relieved and terrified all at the same time. You caress you cheeks and hold his face.

How could you have ever have mistrusted this man? He’d never hurt you, even if you didn’t believe in anything else you had faith in him. You were more than willing to take this leap of trust, building a wall around your heart is no way to live. Especially when life is so short.

“I love you”, you blurt and tears start flowing from your eyes “ I’ve loved you since I met you. I was stupid to not say it before. I’m so sorry”

Steve wipes your tears and cradles your face. “Hey, it’s ok. You said it now that’s all that matters. I love you too” he says and you beam at him. “I just wish the first time you said it wasn’t in front of Tony.” he continues.

You look to your right and see Tony sitting on the sofa in the waiting area. Oh well, cats out of the bag now.

“Steve.. Tch tch” He starts shaking his head disapprovingly “you’re stealing the nations youth. Craddle-robber”

Well you can’t date Captain America without there being some teasing about it.

“Alright Tony” Steve says and smiles. You never liked how Tony was always so mean to Steve or how Steve never clapped back at him.

“Y/n, I thought you didn’t like old men taking advantage of younger girls.” He says with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah well at least I have a boyfriend” You huffed and looked at Steve deciding to ignore him for now.

Maybe it was a petty to bring up Tony’s myraid of commitment and intimacy issues but now that you’re going to be official it was your duty to protect your man.

“We better get ourselves ready huh?” Steve asks still smiling. He couldn’t bring himself to care about Tony he was just happy to have you in his arms. He decided he was never going to let you go.


End file.
